Applications such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, etc., typically include various functionalities associated with creating and/or manipulating data. As more and more features and functionalities are provided, it can be more difficult for users to discover new features and functionalities. Additionally, some users may see new functionalities but may not find it fun to explore the new features. As a result, users may continue to user the same features they are familiar with using and not find or try out new or other features in an application.
Current solutions may provide a featured tip to help users discover new features; however, this may have a structured feel to a user and may not present a hands-on experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.